Hallucinatory Visuals Part 1
by PandoraElly
Summary: During the battle on the moon,Kid tries to become a Shinigami, but it fails...instead he become a Kishin..terrible things begin to happen. First his body...then his friends..then the world..to where he wakes up in an uknowen abyss where his psychological being is meddled with, from his friends,family, and himself. TW:BLOOD,GORE,SUICIDE,BODY HORROR/NOTES:Some Kid/Liz? MY FIRST FIC


!SPOILERS WARNING: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE ALL CAUGHT UP WITH THE SOUL EATER MANGA UP TO THE MOST NEWEST ONE OF APRIL 2013! THIS FAN FICTION IS BASED OFF MANGA EVENTS!

TW:blood,gore,suicide,body horror,

(TAKES PLACE DURING KISHIN BATTLE IN MANGA WHERE KID DELCARES BECOMING A SHINIGAMI)

"I'LL BECOME A SHINIGAMI!" Kid declared This is was it, the final countdown, what happened here and right now would count for centuries beyond and the rest of eternity, this-was when he would finally take over his father's place. A new God would be born into this world, a God of death, a grim reaper- he would be that God. Kid began to light up and glow as his Sanzu lines began to connect-first one,..CLING, second one,..CLING, everyone watched in shock and amazement. Finally, his last line...As it flew up over his head and began to revolve around connecting...it turned...!-charcoal black?...Kid started to feel immense sharp stabbing pain rapidly growing in his head._Ah..is this part of the process?.._ he thought curiously. His clothes began to stretch into a cloak the color of rotting,grey,pale, flesh. The horrible pain from his head spread all over to his body like millions of red ants crawling out of a nest.._.Is..i-is it really suppose to hurt this much?..._ he wondered as he began grumble and grunt...no..something was wrong...horribly wrong.. He felt his skin around his chest and stomach began to stretch apart slowly, then it instantly tore apart-to Kid's horror..his rib cage bones grew out of his skin, tearing through the cloak...his bones instantly crinkled to ash black, blood spewed everywhere. Kid burst out screaming in pain as he collapsed to the ground as his blood began to spill...the horrible words echoed back at him "If you become a Shinigami, you'll become just like me!" his pupils shrunk in horror as he heard Asura laughing across from him.  
"KID!" everyone yelled in horror, it all sounded like a blur to Kid, his vision spun around, swirls appeared...Kid puked up blood on the floor.

"KID!" Liz and Patty screamed out as they turned back from their weapon form and put their hands on him-they flinched back..his skin had stung them

"WHAT'S WRONG!? WHAT HAPPENING TO YOU!? ...OH MY GOD...YOU'RE NOT-"

Kid burst out screaming again, he lied straight on the floor, persistently screaming and twitching.

"KID WHAT'S WRONG?!" Maka screamed in panic as everyone rushed towards him.

Then...nobody could believe their eyes..two twitching lumps under his cloak above his hip bones violently ripped through; in a few seconds, they had formed into-...a set of arms. Moving in a slow,strange,demented,possessed way, he sat up and hung his head down. Tsubaki moved her hand slowly onto Kid's shoulder-Kid slapped it away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed as he jolted his head up,his pupils were now turning red and bleeding.  
Kid wanted to cry, one because of all the pain in his body, two because...he was becoming a Kishin. Oh God...the pain was starting again...this time in his palms and forehead.. Kid jolted his head back up and wheezed violently in pain...the skin on his forehead and palms...that skin-tearing stretching feeling,like a large centipede was violently crawling and aggressively eating it's way out of his skin, again.. what was gonna happen to his body now? Everyone watched in fear, Maka stood up suddenly, "It may be no help but..It's..i-t's the least we can do..should we look for Stei-" Kid screamed-the skin on his palms and forehead were twitching violently, he huddled on the floor "OH MY GOD WHY WON'T IT STOP WHY,WHY WON'T IT STOP!" he screeched in treacherous pain. "No..." he thought.. Kid didn't need an arm growing out of his forehead, and what would the point of having ARMS growing out of his PALMS be?!

Asura watched it all and began to cackle, "He'll finally join me won't he?.." he said to himself.

"ENERGY BLAST!" he yelled

Black Star and Maka turned around, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" they both called out aggressively.

They turned back, "LIZ,PATTY, WATCH HIM!" Maka called out as Soul and Tsubaki turned into weapons and they flew away.

Then, Kid's vision began to obscure again-flashing in random directions..-without moving his pupils? Kid felt his skin tear apart,a blood splat, and blood dripping down his forehead.

"K-KID!" Liz said in panic as Patty's eyes shot open in terror

"THERE'S...THERE'S!..THREE EYES ON YOUR FOREHEAD!" Patty sputtered

Kid's vision felt like a widescreen camera, he looked down at his palms...they blinked. At this point Kid was fully disturbed and terrified,he began to shudder as his heart rate increased, with his eyes about to get heavy with tears. His forehead eyes, maroon purple dotted with red and topaz yellow pupils, looked to the left. Maka and Black Star were fighting Asura, Asura turned his head towards Kid and sneered a smile at him. Kid felt horrible, feelings of self-pity,sadness,anger,fear,failure, and disappointment and shame began to fill inside him, he was something horrible and putrid,all of his life he destined to take his father's place, was his life just a lie now? He looked down to his knees with a monotonous,eye-widened,deep in thought look. "Kid..." Liz said softly in worry and concern as she stared at him. A huge, punching,lump grew in Kid's throat, his eyes felt heavy and his nose got stuffy. Before he knew it, he was full out crying and sobbing in tears.  
"Kid..just listen to me.." as Liz was place her hands on his shoulder.

Kid jumped back and yelled "NO! PLEASE..JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M SCARED I MIGHT HURT YOU!" he sobbed.

"I DON'T CARE!" Liz yelled as she grabbed Kid and tightened her arms around him. Liz's arms began to sting, she didn't care. Kid went silent.

"...HOW DO YOU FEEL?!" she asked in a sudden tone "LIKE,AS OF RIGHT NOW..."

"I..feel...uncomfortable, my body still aches," Kid said slowly "and sad.."

"...Do you feel,..insane..mad..crazy?...wanting to kill everyone"

"No..."

"Then maybe you're not really a Kishin?..maybe you just have the physical form, that's it."

"As far as I know, you don't give off any sort of terrible madness wavelengths!" Maka called out as she dodged one of Asura's lasers.

"Well..what would the point of it being having the physical form of a Kishin and that's it?" he said calmly

"I guess having a double set of arms and 5 more eyes would be useful maybe in some way but still..." Kid muttered quietly

"Maybe you just have the strength of a Kishin without the low mentality and evil purposes?" Tsubaki said

"KID!" Black Star yelled as he hit Asura with his blade. "REMEMBER?! ME AND YOU, IN THE BOOK OF EIBON! YOU STILL HAVE THE MADNESS POWERS INSIDE OF YOU REMEMBER?"

"It still doesn't seem to have any effect though as of now besides your physical form.." Liz said calmly as she let go of Kid, her arms were completely red

Kid doubted it, but his friends words somehow still made him feel more comfortable, they were right, he just looked like a Kishin, that's all, it's not like he had some horrible powers or low mentality whatsoever.

"HEY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP US!" Black Star called as he tore through Asura's skin scarves.

Kid nodded, he stood up,as he opened his mouth about to call Liz and Patty's name to turn into weapons,...-no words came out? Then, he stopped moving and was dead frozen paralyzed, he heard a strange echoing bell chime. "KID!?" "KID COME ONE!" Patty said. Kid could not move at all, or speak, but he could hear?, the chiming noise in his ears got louder. Nobody else seemed to be having any reaction to it...was he the only one that could hear it? what was going on? Kid struggled to move, but he was completely paralyzed, "KID COME ON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Liz and Patty said as they tried to (uselessly) pull him, yet he still stayed frozen. A strange sensation filled Kid, he felt his pulse enlarging ,he felt dizzy and his vision was warping. He felt it...his soul tingling inside of him..he literally felt it even amplifying, his heart beat sped up.., his conscious seemed to erupt...He felt himself levitate slightly off the ground, his eyes suddenly amplified with his pupils rapidly increasing in size, his head tilted the side in a possessed way without his control, the bell chiming got louder to him...he looked a bit like Chrona...Maka turned around and stared in disbelief with a deeply concerned looked on her face..

"Maka!" Soul said "What's wrong!?"

"His soul...oh my God..." She hesitated "something..something ..s-something is wrong.."

The more and more Maka looked the more frightened she felt, Kid's soul-it was twitching and changing shape each time it was getting larger. A monotone light blue colored orb appeared on his second forehead eye. Once again, Kid let out his last scream in pain-his soul had exploded, everyone stared in shock for the last time. It had stretched across the entire world, paralyzing and stopped everything in it's way-even Asura himself, from the moon-to the stars, across the oceans, to the unknown. For 30 seconds, the world was completely quiet and frozen still, a new plague had risen-complete silence, conscious no longer existed in this world, it was now just an abstract,unknown, phenomena. His soul seemed to fade away and conscious was brought back, however; nobody moved.

Slices and cuts began to fade into appearance on everyone's skin,face,neck,chest,arms,legs,and all. As they slowly began to build up, drip and bleed, with that same expression they had before the entire time-they all collapsed to the floor. As blood began to flood the battlefield, with an emotionless look, Kid finally collapsed himself.

Kid woke up and sat up slowly,then jolted in surprise in realization; _What!? a dream?! no...how?!_,he thought to himself in mass confusion and frustration. He looked around...a vast,empty,blank,ginormous,white room-the only thing in it was a bed he woke up from on-which had a strange resemblance to a hospital bed "This is the dream...not what happened before" he thought to himself reassuringly, but deep inside of him he had large doubts...this place gave off a strange,eerie,uncomfortable vibe...Aren't you only suppose to realize you're in a dream if you're lucid dreaming? he didn't even know anymore.  
He stood up "Where am I then?...what is this place..." he said to himself,Kid look at his physical form, no four arms,no eyes on hands and he touched his forehead-he certainly didn't feel anything there,no rib cage growing outside skin,no weird cloak outfit, thank God.., he thought. Instead, he was wearing a white T-shirt, black khakis...? and he was...barefooted...? Then, he noticed a white exit door set with windows across the empty room, however the windows showed nothing and they were just paper white. Maybe there curtains? he continued to think. He walked slowly towards the door set,..-they weren't curtains, Kid shuddered.._Nothing outside...just blank empty whiteness...what is this place.. _he wondered,-then, a horrible thought struck him.

The empty whiteness reminded him of when he was in the book of Eibon, he never wanted to experienced something like that ever again...Anxiously, he slowly opened the door-cccRRREAAKKKKK...! a metallic sound came.


End file.
